


Stars of Better Years

by at_a_loss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death from Old Age, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Stars, how do i tag successfully m8 idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_a_loss/pseuds/at_a_loss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One beautiful night reminds Oikawa of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars of Better Years

**Author's Note:**

> _the old man sits all by himself_  
>  and thinks of better years  
> when he used to believe in stars  
> and would dream away his fears 
> 
> \- "tonight"   
> tyler joseph

It was a beautiful night.

An articulate cricket song was accompanied by earthen groans from the rocking chair. Nobody really used rocking chairs anymore, but Oikawa knew his own aesthetics. That was why he had never gotten his hair dyed as it turned gray, why he prided his wrinkles, why he had been stubborn enough to live to his age at all. There was something to be said about living as Oikawa had.

The dark was cool, but a warm wind kept Oikawa comfortable. The trees in front of the porch made a wall of privacy, not that Oikawa's lonely home was lacking any in the first place. Yes, it was a beautiful night. But Oikawa didn’t see the most beautiful factor of the night, and that was a consequence of his conscious decision not to look upwards.

|

_"Iwa-chan! Look at the stars! Look at how many there are! Stupid Miyagi hid all of this from me this whole time!”_

_Oikawa’s eyes were dotted with stars, as if there were so many that the sky couldn’t hold all of them, so it had to send some to earth. Iwaizumi didn’t look up as ordered to, not yet. He pulled the keys out of the ignition of his truck and opened the door, all the while watching Oikawa._

_The younger boy stood just outside of the door that he (frustratingly) didn’t close, head craned to its farthest extent while he rotated slightly on his feet. Oikawa looked like he was meant to be dressed by the night, with the darkness muting colors and the light painting his hair, shining in his eyes, and catching on his lips._

_Iwaizumi wasn’t able to smile, wasn’t able to do anything but look at the boy he wanted so badly to have his moment bathing in the stars._

_Both teens had underestimated the impact of the moment right up until it happened._

_Iwaizumi breathed in slowly and quietly before stepping out of the truck and closing his door. “Close the door, Shittykawa.”_

_Oikawa gasped in protest at the name despite its frequent use, but he shut the door obediently and turned to Iwaizumi, now beside him with his hands in his pockets._

_“Come on~ Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grabbed at Iwaizumi’s wrist and pulled it out of his pocket to drag him to the back of the truck. He let go and hopped into the truck bed, where the boys had duck-taped two pillows to floor in preparation for this moment. Iwaizumi followed, and lay down beside his friend._

_Finally, Iwaizumi looked at the sky. Oikawa was right. Above him, the sky was beaded with stars of all varieties and patterns. Some stars looked very close, but there were also some that Iwaizumi wasn’t sure were even stars instead of his imagination._

_The view was poetic, it was stunning. Romantic, even. For a moment, Oikawa’s impossible, fantastical fantasies about space and aliens and other worlds seemed not so implausible after all._

_In his peripheral vision, Iwaizumi saw Oikawa unfurl his arm towards the sky and curl his hand into a point. “Look there, Iwa-chan. It’s a heart.” Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa who then looked back at him._

_“No, it’s too long to be a heart. It looks like a penis,” Iwaizumi answered with a straight face. He felt the heat of his own breath as it spread along Oikawa’s face only a few inches away._

_Oikawa chuckled, no, giggled really, but softly and quietly so that it felt intimate. Iwaizumi could feel the laugh as well as he could hear it. Iwaizumi's eyelids slid down in fondness at the same time his mouth stretched into a slow and slight smile. Oikawa’s eyes opened and his chin tilted up so that his nose almost brushed Iwaizumi’s, so that he prompted Iwaizumi to shiver imperceptibly._

_Iwaizumi was turning his head back, but as soon as he broke eye contact with Oikawa he saw him once again. Oikawa had leaned up to grabbed Iwaizumi’s head with both his hands and swooped in to press his mouth against Iwaizumi’s, hard. After a moment, Iwaizumi responded, reaching to cup Oikawa’s nape and face. As soon as Iwaizumi reacted, Oikawa swiped his tongue along the seam of the other’s mouth, desperate to get closer to his best friend, to his long-time crush, to his favorite impossible, fantastical fantasy._

|

There was a moment in history that the Universe was particularly fond of. Two boys were kissing for the first time, lying in a truck bed. The Universe recalled them from another notable moment, one in which the boy named Iwaizumi Hajime, with all the heroic quality a five-year-old boy could muster, reached very far, as far as he could push himself on the very end of his tippy toes, to finally grab hold of a rather ugly alien doll on the preschool’s only shelf for the boy named Oikawa Tooru. Very glad that those two had finally sorted things out, the Universe sent down a ray of shining space, full of colors and beauty beyond that on the Human Earth. Just for a moment. Just long enough for the boys to break apart and look around in wonder, but not long enough that they could believe it to be more than a dream.

|

It was a beautiful night. But Oikawa was alone, and he didn’t look up. He smelled the pine and the night and he saw the trees and the darkness and it was not enough. Without Iwaizumi’s sturdy scent and oddly warm hands and gruff voice that got gruffer with age, it couldn’t ever be enough.

Eventually, Oikawa’s head got tired and fell against his chest. But there, right in the center of his vision, was a puddle, smooth and clear. When Oikawa saw the reflection of the stars, he was resigned, and he was sad, and he was happy. His eyes closed around its last sight, content, and his hand fell from the arm of the chair, where it shook for the last time.

This was the last of the Universe’s favorite moments of the boy who believed in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! I would love to be involved with the people of this fandom, and that includes you all. i love friends! be mine! [especially if i made you cry (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧]  
> youdorc | tumblr


End file.
